


Dís

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dís is a bamf but she loves her big brother, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, also LOOK AT THAT TITLE JESUS, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kink Meme</p><p>Prompt: Fíli and Kíli are severely injured in battle but survive (scars/missing limbs/etc.) and Thorin feels terribly guilty. Dís finally arrives in Erebor and Thorin expects her to go mama bear on him (ax being pulled etc.), but she just takes one look at his face and pulls him into a hug instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dís

Dís is going to kill him.

Thorin is quite sure of this fact, and when he sees his younger sister striding up the path to Erebor, flocked by guards, his heart flutters and sinks into his stomach. Dís may be his younger by fourteen years, but she is more a warrior than many of his company, and he had sworn to keep her boys safe when they followed him across Middle-Earth from the Blue Mountains, and now they lay in the houses of healing, slowly recovering from wounds that were all his fault.

Fili and Kili had been struck down trying to defend their uncle while his back was turned. Kili was now missing a leg from the thigh down and might never walk, flushed with a fever on his bed, and Fili, his heir and eldest, was left with scars ravaging his handsome face and down his chest, his speech halted and broken from his twisted mouth.

Thorin could hardly bear to look at them without a clench in his heart over what he had dragged them into and the promise broken to his precious sister. She had raised such fine young dwarfs and Thorin had led them to near-destruction. He fears, sometimes, that it would have been better that they had passed, instead of this prolonged torment.

Thorin watches the approach of his sister and knows her steps, feels the rage in them over what he has done to her boys, what he has allowed to happen. The king sits not on his throne, but on the stairs before it, lowering himself to her in his shame, and he cannot quite look her in the face when stops before him. He loves his sister, and knows he deserves any hatred or cruelty she casts his way, and blows she so chooses to deal him, but he cannot bear the look on her face.

Dís sighs above him, and the shifting of cloth suggests movement. Thorin closes his eyes and braces for the strike, but his sister's arms only close around him and pull him close. Thorin shivers in her hold and his hands are claws when he grasps onto her, and he wishes she would just say something, do something, craves the punishment he knows he deserves, but when she pulls away, she tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear, eyes solemn, and tells him he has suffered enough.


End file.
